Various types of plating devices and systems have been used to stabilize portions of bones including the spine. Spinal stabilization techniques have employed plating on the posterior, anterior, lateral, postero-lateral and antero-lateral portions of a spinal column segment. Such plating systems can provide fixation of a spinal column segment for the repair of injured or diseased vertebrae, intervertebral discs, and other elements of the spinal column. There remains a need for spinal plating systems that address antero-lateral fixation of the spinal column.